Superpower Problem (NO MORE ACCENTS!)
by Salem Majik
Summary: England got a call, America's in the hospital. Wales is sent to the world meeting in his place, while England Goes to America's aid, but she realizes someone is out to get England when she sees America enter, loud as always. When others say they had the same type of call, the world realizes someone is after them and countries start getting hurt.(HetaliaxOC'S)
1. Out To Get Us

__I do not own Hetalia, This is my first time writing one of these hope you enjoy. Please review, I am trying to get the Accents down, if you have suggestions please tell me.__

* * *

****Chapter 1****

****Out To Get Us****

* * *

**England's House**

"So you will be going again today, Artie?" The girl said. She was wearing a farmer's wife type attire, With pale blond hair, and light green eyes and the same thick eyebrows.

"No, this week is the world meeting, but this time it's here. Just like always France will get on my nerves, America will be late and then start stuffing his face with hamburgers as he's talking expecting us to understand him. Germany will get angry, Greece will be sleeping and Italy will be yelling something about pasta. We never get anything done" England with no foul words or anything.

"Maybe today will be different, Artie." The girl say's as she helps the Brit into his jacket.

The Brit laughs. "Doubtful RJ. We never get along, I just hope America does not stuff his face too much. You will go to Cardiff alright" The Brit say's kinda worried.

"Yes and he's strong, even if he eats unhealthy he will not..."The Girl get's interrupted by a phone call. She watches as England walks over and Picks it up.

"Hello...Yes I am him...hospital?...Me his emergency contact?...HE WHAT!...I will be there soon..Goodbye." He hung up the phone with an extremely sad and worried look on his face, almost on the verge of tears.

"Artie, who was that, what's wrong?" The girl Asks worried.

"It was the Hospital, Alfred...He...He had a heart attack, I am going to see him. Alfred named me as his emergency contact. I need to be by his side" The Brit say's

"You will miss the world meeting, It's your turn to host." The girl say's

"Cancel it. Alfred needs me more. I am going." The Brit say's

"Um...what if...what if I host it, I can represent us. It's the least I can do for you looking after me and all." She say's

"Wales..you..."The Brit starts.

"Let me do this, Please , I want to help, they are already on there way here. Let me host it. I will explain to them why you are not their. Alfie needs you, Now go" Wales says

"Yes, thanks RJ, be safe." The Brit say's and heads out worried about his friend.

* * *

**Meeting room**

As everyone enters they see Wales sitting in England's chair, they look at her strangely wondering who she is as she has never been seen by them before, not even France. After everyone enters which takes a little time, she calls the meeting to start. She is wearing a blue with black trim skirt suit. "Now that everyone's here let me introduce myself, I am Wales." She says' this kinda low, as she is not used to talking with other countries

"You need to speak up girl" Romano say's in a harsh tone

"I...I AM Wales" She say's again.

"Such a beauty is Wales, Mohoho. Were is Angleterre miss. He is Hosting the party, thee tasteless freak should be here." France speaks up

"Early this morning he got a call, and had to leave for a hospital in Am..." Wales get's interrupted by someone showing up late. Someone who shouldn't be there, she realizes it as soon as she hear's his voice.

"Yo dudes sorry I am late, but hero's are always late aren't they. HAHAHA!" America Shouts

Wales turns around in horror, looking at the dirty blond country who just entered the room. "Sit down America. Wales is trying to tell us why England is not at his own country hosting this meeting" The german say's ticked, as always

"Wales, never seen her before. Welcome to the meeting, I'm America hero..." the loud American Get's cut off by the Worried Wales.

"You...you..can not be here." She say's very softly with a horrified and worried look.

"Um...why can't I be here dudette, this is the world meeting and I am the..." He get's cut off again by Wales this time with more sacred emotion, a little louder so the other countries could hear.

"Your suppose to be in the hospital, you had a heart attack, Artie went to see you in your hospital, that's why Artie is not here, you can't be here. You...your suppose to be in the hospital..." Wales says not knowing what to think, Looking really worried.

"Wh..what?" Amercia say's taken back by what she said, he touches his chest then say's, "But I am fine, have a clean bill of health as always." 'A heart attack...He was probably really worried' he thinks

The whole meeting is silent as they try to comprehend what Wales just said, they also see her fighting back tears as they are wondering what happened to England.

Germany speaks first, "Looks like we have a serious problem."

"If I may speek-aru. I had the same type of call, but Japan was there next to me, I thought it was just a prank-Aru" The old country of China speaks up.

"I did too, but I knew Italy would not get hurt like that. He would run away first" Germany say's

"Ya so more than just England was targeted, but first of all we need to find England. I'll head to my country to see if he's their, Wales call the airport to see where he landed so I know where to start. The hero will find England, don't worry" America say's in a Loud voice, But you can Hear a tich of worry. 'Please be ok Arthur,' America thinks. Wales hugs America suddenly.

"Thank you" she say's quietly

* * *

**Lobby**

Wales goes to the phone when she hears the door bell ring. She walks to the door and after a bit she comes back and asks for America and Germany's help. They bring a long box in, and set it on the floor in the room just inside the front doors. It is labeled to the world meeting, sent from Russia but they can't read the words written on it. A lot of the countries crowd around it.

"Hey Dude Russia, can you...?" America starts but doesn't see him anywhere.

"Where is Russia? Anyone, has anyone seen him." Germany says as everyone shakes their head.

Wales senses something from inside, because of her magic training by England. "Does anyone know how tall Russia is?" She asks as Germany raises his head to look at her as he was kneeling down trying to see if he could read the Russian part of the label. "Would he fit in there, Germany, Alfie please open it. I have a gut feeling Russia just arrived." Germany opens the box before America in order to preserve the label they see a freezer box inside. America rips the lid off that and lo and behold inside is in fact Russia. Russia is covered in snow, but they can tell he doesn't have his coat or scarf on.

"Italy, run a hot bath upstairs, France go make something for him to eat when he gets up. America, China, Japan, help me get him out of here we need to assess his wounds, but calling an ambulance will take to long, Wales, call the airport we still need to know where England landed." Germany say's taking control.

"Right" Wales going to the phone, "Alright Germany!" Italy Sings, "Oui, mon ami, I will get lunch ready for everyone too." France says as the others he called are getting Russia out of the freezer unit.

Germany and the others are looking over the Russian, They spot his bloodied and bruised knuckles, so they know he fought back, he has a few scrapes and stabs marks but nothing major, at least nothing Russia couldn't handle they have seen him in worse condition and still standing during his revolution. They also notice that his neck has bandages on it, then Germany spots blood on the back of his head. "Tsh, Who ever did this was stupid, but smart. They were stupid for taking on Russia, but smart by figuring they could only take him down by knocking him out."

"Ya-aru, his heart beat is slow, he has a few big wounds but that cold saved him again-aru. Just like last time, His heart slowed enough he did not lose a lot of blood-aru." China assess.

"Let's wrap the wounds for now, the bandages will get wet but at least he will not bleed to much when he warms up." Germany says realizing Wales is back.

Wales comes back in. "Alfie, Artie was suppose to land in your capitol of DC. They are not sure if he got there as they can not contact the plane."

"Ok dudes, I will head to DC to see if he's there." America goes to walk out and feels a tug on his arm. He turns around to see Wales grabbing it. "Wales, what are you doing?"

"Please, do not leave me." She says with a shaky voice. The countries just look at her.

"Wales, I..."America get's cut off.

"The only time I have evar been alone frrom Artie I was in the house, So I was protected, but without him here...I...please...Alfie, stay. I...I do not want to be alone." Wales says hugging America

"Dudette your not alone, you have all of us here."America say's having no clue.

"Dummkopf, Wales has no political independence. She has no army of her own, She has always been protected by England. Now that England is missing she could be easily taken over, not that any of us would. Wales do not worry, we will protect you,"Germany get's up from Russia's side and goes over to her.

"No...," Wales hides behind America, "Alfie please. Artie always took care of my politics, this es my first time seeing any of you, I am shy."

"Then why are you wanting me to stay. Shouldn't you be shy with me too dudette" America says to her.

"It's...it's because you remind me of Artie. Like Artie I feel safe around you, Artie trusted you more than anyone. I trust his judgment and what I know about you. He even told me, as a last request from him, that if anything were to happen to him to go to you, to tell you to take care of me in any way you saw fit. Please Alfie Stay" she breaks down into tears finally covering her country in rain, instead of just dark clouds. She lets it all out into America's bomber jacket, worried about England safety. America wraps his hands around the small country as she cries into his favorite jacket surprised at what she said trying to comprehend it all.

* * *

**Bathroom**

America, Germany, China and Japan put Russia into the hot water in the bathroom, Wales and Italy are also their. "I called his sisters, They are coming down. I figured they should know. They were glad to know what happened and told me that he also had a phone call, someone called him to his Siberian countryside a couple day's ago." Wales tells them, as America get's off the phone

"Yo, so I just called DC, he told me England never landed in his state," America says, "He'll call me back after a meeting with the other west cost states to see if he landed in any others"

"Wait, Amerika-san, your states are like us?" Japan finally speaks up

"Ya dude, that's why it's so easy for me to run my country, unless it's country wide they take care of it, I get kinda bored at times, still have lots to do but not as much as you guys." America say's

"Oh, no wonder you always have time to see a movie with me." Japan say's as America laughs

"Anyway we should go back down to we meeting room and inform them, until his sisters get here someone should stay here, Japan, you would not mind would you." Germany asks

"No I will stay" Japan agrees

"LUNCH IS READY!" France shouts letting everyone know.

* * *

_I know Wales is usually a boy in fanfic but I want wales a girl. Wales has been ruled by England since 1282. It seems better for her to be a nice girl getting protected by England as she has no political independence, no military either, like Switzerland and her little sister. Scotland and the others are all the same. And even though they are all part of the UK, Having the same last name and being Siblings doesn't seem right to me. I mean Some people consider the aisans to be sibling yet they don't have the same last name And the same with America and Canada. That's just all my opinion. Hope you enjoyed._

_Next chapter: Red Awakes_


	2. Red Awakens

_Enjoy the second chapter, hope I did a good job. I changes some Lingo in the first chapter and some story line. Re-read please._

* * *

****Chapter 2****

_**Red Awakes**_

* * *

**Unknown Location**

England wakes up slowly. He sits up and rubs his head. "Bloody hell that smarts." He remembers getting on the private plane headed for Washington DC, America's capital. Then he remembers smelling something off, next thing he remembers is waking up here. He looks around him, sees himself in a room on a small circle surrounded with water. "Damn, where ever I am, escaping will be hard" England says as he can't swim.

"Ah, ye are awake. Welcome to the Underworld Arthur." A voice say's

"How...how do you know that name?" Arthur asks

"Please I know everything about all of ye" The voice say's back

"What?" Arthur asks

"Ye will know in time. For now just enjoy your stay Arthur" The voice answers

He sighs and goes to look for his phone then remembers he left it at home. Arthur is wondering why that sounded kinda Greek, but he's getting hungry and his head still hurts, so he lays down on the bed to try to relax.

* * *

**England's House-Dinning room**

"LUNCH IS READY" France calls

They all go back to the meeting room. Wales, America, and Italy, help pass out the food. Every one but Wales eats.

France notices this "Mona-mi, beautiful Wales, why are you not eating, the food is wonderful?"

Wales replies quietly "I...I was told not to eat your food by Artie"

"fudette, tif foof if muv beffer, fry it." America say's trying to get her not to be so shy, and talking with his mouth full.

"No...I got my own food, but thanks." She walks out

America Sighs. "Dude I have never seen a country so shy"

"Ya, if you do have to take care of her it's gonna be hard-aru" China say's

"HEY WE'RE GONNA FIND IGGY ALRIGHT!" America yells after swallowing

* * *

**England's House-Lobby**

Belarus and Ukraine show up at the door. Wales answers. "You must be Belarus and Ukraine. Russia is upstairs follow me." Wales say's this kinda quietly.

"Where is my Russia?" Belarus say's

"Your brother is upstairs, let me show you the way." Wales say's shyly. Ukraine's following, You can here the sound of her boobs bouncing.

"Japan will explain the rest to you the, food is ready, I can show you where" Wales tells them

"Alright, Belarus I will get us food, stay back with brother." Ukraine say's boobs still bouncing.

After Japan explains what happened she takes Japan and Ukraine to the kitchen.

"Thanks Wales-chan. I just wonder what is going to happen next." Japan say's

Wales stay's quiet as she leads Ukraine and Japan to the kitchen.

* * *

**Meeting Room**

They walk into the meeting room and see America on the Phone. "Yes...Yep...oh...thanks, keep an eye out...Yes see you later DC." America hangs up and turns to the others. "Well Iggy didn't land anywhere in my country, but don't worry the hero will find him!" America say's halfhearted.

"Ukraine and Belarus are here, they are upstairs with Russia" she tells America, then goes to get some of her food.

"Ya we heard Ukraine. She's kinda not hard to miss. 'Fanyvay, we neef to vigure out vho got fargeted' America says as he stuffs food in his mouth.

After a raise of hands, they figure out, Germany, China, Japan, Spain, France and of course Russia and England have all been targeted.

They get interrupted by a boining sound. They all know it's Ukraine. The door opens and there stands a soaking wet Russia.

"Russia, Dude your OK?" America starts but stops when he sees Russia's famous glare.

Russia is giving off this terrible aura, Italy hides behind Germany, and Lichtenstein behind Switzerland.

"Brother calm down." Belarus tells him

"Where is my scarf and jacket, why am I here, and who prank called me?" Russia demands standing in the door way, neck bandaged along with a few other spots on him

"Hehe, Yo, Dude calm down. We don't know where they are, your at the world meeting, and we don't know who called you. England's been kidnapped by whoever did this. And dude more than just you got called by this person. So calm down buddy, your scaring the crap out of some of them " America informs him quickly not scared at all.

Russia gives his famous glare at every one then has to be caught by his sisters. He is helped by his sisters to sit in his seat.

A country goes over to Russia and asks"Um...R...Russia...your wounds...May..I t..take care of them, Before you pass out-eh."

Russia looks at this little country and asks "Who are you?"

"I am Canada-eh" The forgotten country tells him.

Russia Nods then asks "What is going on?"

"Long story short, beautiful Wales here told us that Angleterre was not hosting the meeting cause he went to America. he got a fake call that America had a heart attack. Then America shows up, Then you show up in a box hurt and almost dead. We just figured out that more than one of us has a similar call. We need to know what you remember about this mystery guy." France explains handing him a plate of food.

Canada goes to redo him neck and just get's that glare from Russia, Canada backs away from his neck leaving it alone.

"Not Much, was wearing parka, Sounded little Slovic over phone. Called me to Siberia, had Kidnapped Ukraine. I fought back, was winning, sneaky dirty fighter, knocked me out." Russia replies. Then starts calming down to eat.

"T..there that should do it R...Russia" Canada says backing up and picking up his bear.

"Anything else you remember dude?" America asks

He turns to America, "Smart knows you eat lots, knows about my Sisters. Strong like ox, and fast like rabbit. Good fighter. Who ever he is he crossed wrong country, Da"

America touches his chest again thinking about the heart attack, he pushes his plate away not even finished. Wales walks back in seeing that Russia is awake.

"Who is she?" Russia asks.

"She..." Germany starts but America motions to let her do it.

"Uh...I am Wales...first time here. So Hello Russia, Ukraine, Belarus" Wales say's partially quietly.

"Wales, Heard of you before, but only little bit. Pleasure to meet you, Da" Russia answers

"Good to meet you to, Russia" Wales goes quickly behind America, "He woke up quickly."

"Ya he's as strong as I am." America states amazed, "Wow...thinks that's the only one I can say that about."

"Da, America. You only one that can stand up to me. Only one crazy enough too, Da" Russia states over hearing

"Oh, Alfie we might not want to stay here" Wales tells America

"Why not Dudette?" America Answers

"This guy knew what some of your phone numbers were, and the plane Artie took, was in the back yard. It's his private jet." Wales informs.

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell us that..." America Yells.. "Sorry, why don't you tell them what you told me?"

"It's...it's OK, Alfie. The Plane Artie used was," America motions for her to speak louder, "Was from his back yard. He owns a private jet." Wales tells them

"Then let us go look." Germany say's.

* * *

**Plane Hanger**

"Wow dudes this place is big. This is awesome." America Yells

"Oui, how did Angleterre find this place. It is an Awesome Hotel-no." France says

"It's not a hotel, France. This is the Kirkland Manor, as his countrymen know it. This es Artie's real home. It's why you never saw me before." Wales corrects.

Germany, France, Japan, America and China stop. They all look at her.

"Wait, he lives here!" Germany Exclaims

"Wow. Never knew Ingurando-san lived in such style." Japan states in amazement

"Cool, Not even I have a place this big! Wonder why he never told me!" America states loudly.

"Maybe because you would show up unannounced like always-aru" China states.

"Why has he never used this place before?" America asks

"His other homes are being renovated, and fixed" Wales tells him.

They all start walking and get to the hanger to look around when America get's a call on his cell phone.

*****Ring ring* Hello...ENGLAND! Where are you? Plane crash..Ya I'll..Wait say that again...Your Not England..Who are you?! Where is England?...NO your NOT...NO...DANG IT!" America tosses his phone across the hanger at full force. The phone doesn't survive. "Imitate England, how dare he. That's just low" Everyone stops and watches this unfold, realizing the only person that could have had that cell phone number is one of them. They all get a little paranoid.

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think. I really would like to know. Give me hints about how to correctly get some of the accents like France and China._

**_Next Chapter:_**

**_Lost and Found_**


	3. Lost and Found

_Hope you enjoy chapter three. I Changed some things in chapter two and one to make it less confusing. Anyway enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Lost and Found**

* * *

**England's House, Lobby **

Greece sneaks out of the meeting room, kinda easily since he is usually sleeping no one pay's attention. He takes out his cell phone and dials a number. He clears his throat making the best attempt he can when he speaks.

"{*Ring ring* Hello} Al...Alfred.{ENGLAND! Where are you?} M..My plane crashed{Plane crash} I...I was able to swim to an island, Help.{Ya I'll..Wait say that again} I found an island in the distance and swam to it{Your Not England}Wh...what do you mean, o..of course I am.{Who are you?! Where is England?}I am England you git.{NO your NOT}Uh..I...{NO} *CLICK*" Greece sighs and leans against a wall. 'How did I screw up? He's gonna be mad at me, and if America finds out' He thinks fearfully

* * *

**Hanger**

America had just tossed his phone, for county to country calls only, at full force to the hanger wall.

"Calm down America, we..." Germany starts.

"I can't calm down! That jerk just impersonated Arthur!" America say's pissed something no one has ever seen him do. "First they kidnap England then the send us Russia from Siberia..."

"How did you know he was sent from Siberia-aru" China asks

"I read it on the label. Why?" America say's getting totally sidetracked.

"Vous pouvez lire russe , mon ami!?" France exclaims _[For those who don't speak french he said "__You can read Russian , my friend"]_

"Je peux faire plus que seulement que de nombreuses langues." America answers in french._ [Again For those of you who don't speak french, this is what he said "I can do more that just that with many languages."]_

France just looks at him in disbelief. "Vous venez de parler français parfait!" _[once Again for those who don't know french he said "You just spoke perfect french!"]_

"He...he is known as the melting pot. Alfie contains traditions and languages of almost every country in the world. With out judgment he's accepted people frrom every walk of life" Wales say's softly

"I forgot you were here Wales-chan," Japan say's, "but that does make sense. He is the only one to come over and understand my culture."

"Anyway we have got a problem, that was indeed Arthur's phone, cause the caller ID came up. I saw it on my way trying to find the conference room. He must have forgot it. That means one of the people here stole it." America states

They all begin to look worried, and paranoid about each other.

"It was none of us. No one used a phone and I have Artie's in case he called. He'd realize he left it here." Wales whispers to America.

"Your extremely observing aren't you Wales" America states.

"I try to understand war and conflict, I help Artie that way." She states back

America smiles. "That's good to know anyway let's take a walk in here and look around. Maybe we can find something." He stops as he looks up and sees something they all recognize, the Brits private plane, sitting right there

* * *

**Meeting Room**

About 10 minuets later America bursts threw the door. "That's just Impossible, you said he took his plane!?"

"He... took off in it I do not understand. I watched him go" Wales say's quietly

"Lets tell everyone about the phone call America-san" Japan speaks up.

"Oh ya. Everyone put your phones on the table!" America Demands

"Why?" Romano asks

" 'Casue Someone called me and mimicked England's Voice. That means they used an app to seem like it. I know for a fact it wasn't one of us cause none of us used our phones" America sounded pissed.

"How you know it was fake?" Russia asks

"Uh...That's not important. The fake just said something England would never say. Anyway, Dudes come on cough them up. Cells on the table!" America say's changing the subject. 'I can't tell them that he can't swim. A pirate that can't swim, they'd never let him live it down, it would ruin him.' America thinks as everyone put's there phone on the table.

"OK Japan check them" America says as he watches the tech genius Japan looking at the phones.

'Got to think of something. I cannot let them know that I was the fake caller.' Greece Thinks pretending he's sleeping and didn't hear the display phone message. As if on command a small Black sheep comes in seeming to be running from something it jumps on Greece, braking his phone, and 'waking him up' and then across the table smashing some of the phones before landing in wales arms.

"Stop chasing Camelot...i do not care that's not nice...Look what you made him do...I know we all are...yes...later not know, OK." Wales say's out loud and not quietly not thinking

"Señora Wales? Who were you talking to? And who is Camelot?" Spain Finally speaks up.

"The Fairy, he was chasing my Sheep Camelot. You did not see them?" Wales answers petting the small black sheep in her hands.

"No. Lo siento. We do not see these creatures you and England think are real." He say's back

"They are real, you just don't believe." She say's realizing everyone is stating at her. She hides behind America again, embarrassed.

"At least half the phones were damaged, I can not fix them. The ones I did check were lrean." Japan informs

"Thanks for what you could do. You know your so good at this you should take your military back you'd be awsome at it" America states

"No. I good" Japan states as he sits down.

* * *

**Unknown location**

England wakes up and sees a table and food on it. Along with a drink. "Kidnap me, then feed me. Wish I knew what the wankers wanted." he sits down at the table set up and starts to eat. England realizes it is fish, and it's uncooked. "Oh BLEH! Gross," He spits it out, "Maybe I can start a fire and cook this rubbish." He places the food on the bed and smashes the table to bit's with his hands and feet the proceeds to try to start the fire.

"It's cold in Here too. Wonder where I am. I Hope RJ is OK. Knowing Her she's probably stuck to Alfred. He's the only other one she knows. Well she knows Mathew too but not as well." England sighs as the fire starts. "That did not take to long, Anyroad let's get to cooking"

After he eats he goes to see what the water is. "Salt water? Am I in the ocean? That means my fire will burn out soon unless he gives me a table tomorrow" Arthur lay's on his bed and starts to think.

* * *

**Meeting Room**

Sealand enters the room. "Hello fellow countries" Sealand announces. Normal people would ignore him, since he's not a counrty. Not today however, before anyone knows what happened Russia stands up, picks the little guy up and slams him against the wall.

Wales, Italy and Liechtenstein again hide as Russia is giving off this horrible aura.

"Why you have my jacket and scarf? Give to me, Then I gut you for stealing Da! You crossed wrong country!" Russia say's kinda yelling which since no one has heard him yell they get even more scared.

"Russia Dude," America say's bravely putting his hand on Russia's shoulder, as wales goes and hides behind Canada, "Calm down, I know he couldn't take you. Let him explain. And don't kill him, he's too afraid of you to even think about taking anything. Besides he doesn't know Russian, so put him down Ivan"

Ivan releases him grip and Sealand falls with a thud. "I...I am...s..sorry...I...I..found...t..them" Sealand quickly takes the Clothing off and hands it to

him.

Russia Quickly Tosses his scarf on over the bandages them don's his jacket, he sits down pulling up his scarf like he's hiding his neck.

"Dude, what do you mean you found it. Seriously didn't think you'd be in Russia?" America says

"W..What...no...f..found them floatin' in the ocean. My people washed them then gave them to me, apparently they were a little bloody." Sealand say's

"Ocean? Vhat do you mean?" Germany asks

"The Atlantic, saw England's plane too..." Sealand explains

"IGGY'S PLANE!? Tell us everything. Iggy's been taken Explain NOW!" America demands

Sealand explains that he saw England's plane pass over the top of his 'country' the turned suddenly south. He didn't know where he was going as the world meeting was today. The he say something drop out of the plane and it heads back to England. Then a boat thing takes off.

"He dropped into the ocean and was escorted by a boat thing, that's weird-aru." China states

"This is weird, and who the heck would do a thing like that. I mean seriously. It's weird!? And unless it's an unknown island, theirs nothing in south Atlantic" America explains

"I Hope He's OK" Wales say's going over to America again after Russia calms down and sits.

"We all do Mon ami." France say's overhearing as everyone nods and agrees.

* * *

_End of chapter three, Again please go back a reread the first two chapter as I have fixed most of the accents and changed some dialect. Hope it's easy to read it's hard trying to type how they speak._

_NEXT CHAPTER:_

_GONE MISSING_


	4. Gone Missing

_Sorry I haven't Updated in a while but I finished college so most of my attention will be to these, Stories._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**GONE MISSING**

* * *

**Island of Retired Countries**

In a large Island Mansion, in the middle of the Ocean sitting around a coffee table is Ancient Rome, Germania, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Greece, Native America, and Albion. (for those who don't know this is the oldest name for the UK). There are other ancient empires and countries here, like the holy roman empire who is playing just outside where the group is. This is where they all go when they pass on there country to the new personifications. They don't die because even though the name have changed, land has shrunk or grew they still live on in the forms of the new names. They come here, to live out life watching but never interfering.

"So should we tell them?" Ancient Rome asks the others who are around the table.

"No. Thee knoweth we can not interfere with those folk, those gents has't to figure this out on their own. I am worried too Rome, but thee knoweth Pangaea's rules. Thee wast lucky enough to beest able to sneak out and see Germany and Italy last time. That gent is watching thee more closely now." Albion speaks up and replies after taking a sip of her tea.

"I do agree some what with you Rome, But Pangaea is adamint on not allowing any interference, and is still mad at us for not requiring Prussia when we needed too. He still wants us to do so." Native America softly speaks up as she take a sip of her juice.

Germania laughs "Mein boy's will always stick together, Germany gave him East Germany, so they could stay together, family means everything, you all know that. Prussia's never coming here, Even if he was not East Germany." He eats his Slice of Cake.

"I think we should, Greece Needs our help, It's not easy to deal with..." Ancient Greece get's interrupted by Ancient Egypt.

"Leave them alone, they are the ones dealing with it now, Allow them to figure it out themselves. Besides Pangaea is right, We have to stay out of it we retired, they took our place. Why should we help?" Ancient Egypt voices

"Thouest hath a point Egypt. But we can't help but beest worried. Greece is right its not easy to deal with that gent. coequal at which hour we didst knoweth about that gent, imagine how current Greece is doing," Albion Finishes, "It has started to rain, Holy Rome! Come on in, You will get an illness." She calls out to Holly Rome that was playing in the yard.

* * *

**England's House, Meeting Room**

"Just calm down all of you!" Hungary yells. "We need to start thinking and actually cooperating instead of the normal arguing."

"She is right. First we need everyone who was targeted to give details about their phone call. I will go first but we might need someones help, Let me call someone," Germany leaves for a second leaving his cell on the table, "Hello..{Hey that you Germany?}..Ja it is Germany...{What ya calling about?}..Need your sisters help with something...{she's occupied but I'll let her know, where are ya}..World meeting in England...{Where in England?}...*Germany gives the location * {we'll be there tomorrow, see ya later Germany}" The man hangs up on Germany.

Germany walks back in. "Look since most of us probably have jet lag I suggest we rest while we wait for mien Colleague." He turns to Wales. "Considering the current circumstances could we all stay here tonight?"

"Of course. Just do not break anything, you all can find enough rooms here." Wales replies a little louder so everyone can here her.

Most of the countries head to bed as it is getting kind of late, Wales, France, Germany, America and Spain, end up staying up talking.

"So Mon ami, who is this helper of yours Germany?" France asks

"Si Amigo. Who is it?" Spain agrees

"It is Czech. Slovakia will probably come as..." Germany gets cut off by the door opening.

"Wales...Rhian! Come out here lass. You are s'pose to be at home lass!" A Scotsman asks

"Sis is something wrong? We know the meeting is today!" An Irish man says

"Ya, Come on you do not deal with that. Get out her and tell us Now!" An Irish woman yells

"In here guy's. Yes something is wrong." Rhian calls them in.

They all come in and Wales immediately tells them what happened. It takes a bit but the Scotsman finally speaks. "Well, Who ever did this is gonna get it! No one kidnaps our representative! Lass We'll find him, but first who are they?" The Scot asks

"This is America, Germany, France, and Spain," She introduces to the three that just came in before turning to the others and saying, "And this is Ireland (she motions to the woman) North Ireland (the clean shaven man) and Scotland (the red bearded man)."

"Yo Dudes, and dudette, Welcome. I've known England for years but this is my first time meeting any of you." America States.

"We don't deal with all this, we let Arthur do that. So do ye have any clues yet?" North Ireland asks

"Ja, we know that whoever is doing this has targeted more then just England, A few others including myself got a call." Germany tells them.

"Si, we also think that someone inside the building is the culprit, or helping them." Spain fills them in.

"Other than that, We do not know more, most of the other countries have gone to bed, But now that your here you can not leave either, The number that was called was one only a countries could have known, with your connection to Angleterre you could have easily gotten it." France Informs them.

* * *

**China's Room, England's House**

China is in the bathroom brushing his teeth as he hears the door open. "Hello-aru?" the old countries asks after finishing the rinse.

After no response he opens the bathroom door and looks into his room and there lies Greece, sleeping away. China sighs. "Greece, this is my room, not yours-aru" China speaks as he is going over to try and wake the sleeping country.

"Please forgive me for this." Greece speaks lowly just before he uses a stun gun on china knocking him out. "I wish I didn't have to do this, but I can't go against. I will get hurt." He calls a number programmed into a disposable cell phone

"I have China, What do I do with him? [Bring him to the pond out back, we'll get him from there. Then go back and get the others You better not Fail me Greece. Your job is not done. Just make sure you are not caught..] Yes ...O...Of course. There are come other people coming, someone Germany knows. [we will worry about them later.] Alright." The call ends. "There gonna find out anyway. I still can't believe he tried to take out Russia. That's brave. But sadly I still need to get him."

Greece pushes the mattress out the window, then pushes China, then goes out himself just after messing up the room. He carries China to the edge of the water. He notices China start to move so he shocks him again. Takes the batteries out and tosses them all into the water before leaving and going back to the house. He finds an open window in the kitchen and climbs in.

"Hey Greece dude didn't know you were up?" America says walking into the kitchen.

Greece Jumps. "AH...Oh...Um...I..." Greece stammers

"Don't worry, there's still some of the lunch left. I am sure France won't mind you did miss lunch. Well Lunch slash Dinner we did eat late." America says getting some juice, beer, and ice tea from the fridge for the other that are up.

"Uh..ya...thanks. Who else is up?" Greece asks kinda sleepily

"Me, Wales, Germany, France, Spain, the trio of Scotland, and the Irish twins are here as well. Why?" America replies trying to find a tray to carry all of this.

"Lot to drink for one person." Greece replies. "I think I will head off to bed." Greece says yawning.

"After sleeping all day I can't believe your still tired. Anyway have a good night" America wishes.

* * *

**Next Morning, Meeting Room**

Most countries are up by 9 am. They are waiting for a few members when The new trio enters the room.

"Who are you, Da?" Russia asks as he is getting re-bandaged by Canada.

"Scotland, the lad is North Ireland and his sister is Ireland. Introduce your self Now. All of you!" Scotland Commands.

Wales steps up and Introduces "Austria, Canada, Egypt, Greece, Germany, Hungary, Liechtenstein, Poland, Russia, Spain, Switzerland and Ukraine. I will introduce the others as they come in."

After a little bit America, Belarus, Estonia, Lithuania, Romano, Sealand, and Sweden, Come walking in and get introduced. Then just as breakfast is served by Italy and France, Japan comes Running in looking frantic.

"Dude, Dude Japan. Calm down...Take a deep breath, What's wrong." America Asks his friend knowing he barely shows emotion unlike he is now.

"Chūgoku ga nakunatte imasu. Kare ga satsuei sa reteda. {for those who don't speak Japanese he said "China is gone. He's been taken"}"

"Germany, Estonia, Follow Japan and me NOW! Wales stay here with the others and Send Germany's colleague up when he get's here," America turns to Japan, and say's "Ue no namari" {He said in Japanese Lead on.}

* * *

**Unknown location**

England wakes up as he sees something quickly swim away after putting something on another island not that far away. He notices another bed and someone in it. Ignoring the food, he walks over to the side of his little rock realizing luckily he can wade over there.

He goes over to the bed and sees China sitting there. "Bloody Hell! CHINA!" England yells waking China up.

"Huh...Ooh..Ouch-Aru" China say's grabbing the spot where he was shocked. He looks at England. "England-Aru. Where are we?"

"Some Bloody cave in the ocean. What happened to you?" England says helping China sit up.

"Uh...Greece. He tasered me-aru. But he apologized for it first." China states

"Bloody wanker, Now I remember, he was there in my plane he said the same thing..." England trails off. "Alfred. HOW's Alfred!...IS HE OK?" The Brit asks frantically

"He is fine, it was a trap call. He is at the world meeting. So is Wales-Aru." China informs him calming him down.

"Tell me everything." England Demands from his new cell mate. After hearing everything he speaks up. "Well at least we know they are coming to help. We need to try and warn them."

"How, It's not like we have phones or anything-aru" China wonders

"Magic. I'm gonna need your help though." England states as he goes to get everything ready.

* * *

**China's room-England's house**

"Why am I here?" Estonia asks

"Your a computer Genius, I'm sure you have some technology that could help us find clues." America say's then turns to japan "Chūgoku no, osoraku Ingurando to ochitsui te. Watashitachi wa sorera o mitsukerudeshou." {He said, Calm down, China's probably with England. We will find them.}

"Your right. I am just worried." Japan speaks up finally in English

"I know how you feel, trust me." America replies

"Germany, America, looks like they went out the window" Estonia says messing with his laptop.

"Let's go Germany, with you with me if the person is still out there I know you can catch him." America say's hopping out the window.

"Wait, that is not safe," He looks out the window and sees a mattress and sighs as he sees America walking away, "Fine. Whatever." Germany say's jumping out the window.

"Wait up, Looks like he was tossed out the window, and dragged" Germany says

"Ya follow me, lets see where it leads dude. Hurry up" America runs off faster than Germany expects.

* * *

**Pond Behind England's House**

England and Germany arrive at a pond and see footprints on the bank.

"Dude, why would the person bring China here?" America asks

"Do not know, you run faster than you think too" Germany speaks up

"Looks like China was left here a while, look at the indent dude." America speaks up

"Even I know that something had to be used to keep him down," Germany Speaks up rubbing his head remembering his fighting during world war 2.

* * *

**China's Room-England's House**

Estonia sighs as a lady enters the room. "You must be the person Germany called. I have found and compiled all the things we will need for the investigation, well the tech side of it."

"Alright, I am Czech Republic. You would be?" She asks

"Estonia. Nice to meet you, Germany and America are outside, left me here. Told me to compile evidence with my tech expertise. That's Japan." Estonia speaks up introducing the gloomy japan in the corner.

"Well then, Rummer Find the boys, I will stay here and help Estonia," Czech commands, "Slovakia!"

"Huh?" Slovakia looks up setting the wrecked glass down.

"Stop touching stuff, go help the boys outside. Find Germany."

"Will do," He sees Estonia point to the window and he jumps out

"Much better shall we start?" Czech asks as Estonia nods

* * *

**Pond behind England's house**

"There ya are," Slovakia says walking up, Took me a bit, to find ya. Need any help sis sent me here"

"Ja, Gutentag Slovakia, Glad you and her are here. Can you sense anything, you are a gypsy." Germany says

"Pain, like shock. In that spot," He points to the indent China was in. "and Fear, but not from the captured. Like His life is in danger."

"Dude, your kinda like Arthur, Magic and stuff, but I'll try anything at the moment" America speaks up.

"Slovakia, you said 'him' are you sure?" Germany wonders

"Ya, definitely a man. Why, and Ludwig, What's going on?" The man asks

Germany explains as America takes a look into the water and spots something.

"Like Weird, Dude. Found a battery in the pond," America says walking up to the others.

"Let me see that, ya, from what I can sense this is part of a 3 part devise, lets keep looking." Slovakia states as the dive into the pond

* * *

**Meeting Room-England's House**

Everyone is in the meeting room, Germany introduces his colleagues, and everyone else.

"Me and Germany found that he had been dragged by the culprit, so he's not very strong, and we found this taser in the pond China was left at, so he's not a fighter" America Lets everyone know

"Which is contradicting to what Russia told us, that the person was strong and a good fighter, so there's two of them." Germany informs everyone.

"Also since I am a gypsy I vas able to sense that the culprit was scared of something, and it was definitely a male." Slovakia Includes

"Now for what we found, I am not exactly good at this but I was able to figure out that whoever took china, knew him, all the smashed stuff in the room was done after. other than that I have nothing," Czech continues.

"That does help, but doesn't. The strong fighters could be one but the weak non fighters could be the other, the only ones who are safe is the girls. Unless the one you fought was female Russia" Scotland asks

"Male, hit him in chest, flat and," Russia gets cut off by a call, he answers it. "Rossiya , privet Mongoliya , Vsemirnyy vstrecha, ne Sibir' Anglii , chelovek? Priyekhat' v Angliyu v nastoyashcheye vremya londonskogo aeroporta . Kto-to zabrat' tebya. (For those who don't speak Russian this is what he said Russia, hello Mongolia, World meeting, not Siberia England, man? Come to England now London airport. Someone will pick you up.)

"What was that?" Scotland asks

"Mongolia saw guy who hit me. She is coming here." Russia speaks up

Everyone is glad that they finally have a clue to who, but worried of who it might be.

* * *

_Sorry about the time it took to make this, as always if you have any suggestions on how to type any accents you see here, please message me. Please comment on how I am doing too of what you think of the story, any suggestions or questions._

_Next Chapter:_

_Magic, Magic, Magic!_


	5. Magic, Magic, Magic!

_Hello, Sorry it took so long, I am back in a Hetalia mood. So let's gets this story going._

* * *

Chapter 5

Magic, Magic, Magic!

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"Magic-aru?" China asks.

"Yes magic, If Wales is at that meeting, she will hear us, she's not as powerful, and I will need your help. I need you to speak. While I use my magic to send an image." England asks

"Magic..."China starts

"Do not start that. Magic exists, and so does everything else, you can't see them because you don't believe. Now do you want to help or not?" England asks angrily

"Yes. Sorry-aru" China replies

* * *

**England's House, Meeting room.**

Wales scenes something and so does Rumer. He walks over to her, "You sense it too?" She nods.

Everyone is talking and with Wales' small voice she can't speak up. She tugs on America's jacket. "I need to speak to them" she tells him

"Attention...Attention...QUIET!" America yells, and they all shut up.

"I understand you may not believe me, but I need some of you to help me. I sense magic. I think Artie is trying to contact us." Wales speaks up.

"Okay, Wales who do ya need?" America asks

"Slovakia, Norway, and Romania and I are Fluent in Magic, but we will need five people just to be safe. So Alfie you will help us." Wales speaks up.

"ME! I don't do magic. How can I help?" America wonders

"You really do not remember do you. When you were younger you called me auntie RJ. When you were being taken care of by Artie, you use to believe in the magical, so you could see the invisible. You loved magic, and were kinda good at it. Then you grew up. You stopped believing so you stopped seeing, and forgot apparently." Wales admits out loud.

The countries break out in murmur's but then fall silent as America goes to speak. "Oh my god...your her...I never knew you were a country. RJ...Rhian Jenkins..."He falls silent as he thinks.

"Rhian, your forgetting someone. I may use different magic then Little Arthur, but so does Slovakia. I will help." Ireland speaks up. "Get up brother, time to remember your training in the druid way's" she say's as he get's up.

Wales nods and goes to call Norway and Romania to the House, as she leads everyone but America to the proper room.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"I contacted them, now we wait for the response, I just hope they can do this." England say's

"What do you need me for-aru?" China questions from inside a spell circle

"This spell only works for people with a magical ability, as I remember you use to dabble in Alchemy, that is a form of Magic. I can perform the spell alone, it will be very draining, so you will need to talk fast. Tell them who did this, and that whoever talked to me sounded Kinda Greek but older." England informs while getting on his bed.

* * *

**England's House-Magical Study**

Everyone except America, Norway, and Romania are in the Magic Study, Wales(Rhian) is wearing her normal clothes and in a cloak. Slovakia(Rummer) is in a typical Male Gypsy attire. Ireland(Blair) and North Ireland(Blane) are in Druidic Style Garb.

Using a crystal ball Wales sits down and contacts Norway, after muttering a spell. "Norway, Norway. Come in Bjorn. {You called Arthur}" the crystal ball lights up and fills with smoke then clears to reveal Norway. "{Rhian? Usually England calls. What's up?} I need you to come to the meeting place. {Why? Did I miss a meeting?} No we have an emergency Arthur's missing...{say no more, I will be right there}." She mutters the spell again and this time calls Romania. "Romania, Romania, come in Dimitrie.{What do you want Arthur!}" a voice yells, as the crystal ball lights up and fills with smoke "Dimitrie, it's Rhian, Artie's gone missing, He tried to contact us, I do not know the spell, and can not lead...{so you want me to come and help?} I know you and him had a falling out..." the crystal ball clears to reveal Romania {*sigh* I will come, who else is there} Rummer, Blair, Blaine, Alfred, Myself, and Bjorn is coming.{Great bunch of rookies. I will get my stuff}" the call disconnects.

* * *

**England's house-Airplane Hanger**

Norway and Romania get off their plane and quickly enter the house and find their way to the Magical Study. America and Japan have found their way their in the Magical Study as well.

Norway(Bjorn) is wearing almost the same thing as Blane, but looks more Vikingish and Dimitrie is wearing a dark and dismal looking black robe. Japan is wearing a Kimono, One that looks like it was bought at a cosplay store, and Alfred is in a cloak similar to Rhian's.

"Okay. Everyone, announce your names and tell what type of Magic you do. So I know. Bjorn if you don't mind I will take lead." Romania commands as soon as he enters the room.

"I do not mind. You are the strongest here." Norway speaks up, "My name is Bjorn. I am a Druid."

"I am Rhian, I practice Mysticism." Wales speaks up, after Bjorn so they can show the others what Dimitrie means.

"I am Blair, I am also a druid" Blair speaks up.

"I am Blane, I am an out of practice Druid." Blane continues

"I am Rumer, I am a Gypsy." Rumer introduces

"I am Kiku, I along with China practiced alchemy." Japan speaks up all of a sudden.

"Alright, Rumer and Kiku will be a little hard to work with. Their magic is not as known to me. What about you boy?" Romania throws the question to America

"I...I am Alfred..." He starts but can't continue

"He use to practice with me a little bit when he was really young" Wales speaks up.

"He is the least magical he will be our anchor and the speaker." Romania commands

"It's a bit rude not to introduce yourself Romania" Blair speaks up ticked

"I am Dimitrie, I am a Necromancer," everyone who didn't know moves back a bit, "Now sit in a circle. Blair and Blaine leave a space between you. Everyone hold hands, focus on Arthur. Use your magic."

* * *

**Unknown Location and England's house- Magical Study**

England sits up after a few hours of waiting. "Finally. About bloody damn time to.!" he moves to the circle and starts chanting.

"He's using Astral magic...Alfred, look in the Blue and Silver clad book. Go to page 34 and start reading the spell names." Dimitrie tells him,

Alfred find the book and starts reading, until he reads the spell, Teleport Soul Projection.

"THAT'S THE ONE. Read it to us. Everyone repeat that spell." Dimitrie tells him.

Alfred does just that, he watches, as in the blank spot a see through figure of Arthur, and in the center he sees China. They both look fine, a little dirty but no injuries.

"America-Aru!?"China calls.

"China, are you and Arthur okay?" America asks as England and the others keep chanting

"We are fine. Listen we are somewhere in a cave near salt water. The person that is holding us here sounded Greek but a lot older type language. And the one who attacked us was Greece, He said he was sorry. Like he had to do it-Aru" China quickly explains

"Greece?! Are you sure?" America asks

"Yes, he tasered me and gassed England-Aru. Look England can't keep this up. Tell everyone who ever did this is feeding us-Aru" China say's

"I will, and I will find you. I am the hero after all." America announces as England faints and disconnects.

America takes one look at japan and say's "They looked fine, little dirty but not injured at all. The Greek like guy with old speech patterns that is keeping them is feeding them." they all give a sigh of relief. Then watch as America's Face turns from Glad, to angry as he tares out the door and down the hall back to the meeting room.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. I will post the next chapter soon. I am on a role_

_Chapter 6:_

_Who's Atlantis?_


	6. Who's Atlantis

_Next chapter Yay! BE ready Fans, this might get confusing, because from now on I will use their Human names just a bit easier._

* * *

Chapter 6

Who's Atlantis?

* * *

**Airport, London**

When all of the mages are gone, Ivan(Russia) has forced Ludwig(Germany) to head to the Airport and bring back Altani(Mongolia). He takes one of Arthur's many car's and heads out. When he get's to the airport he sees a girl in fur waiting. He get's out of the car and walks up to her, and is his best Russian he asks. "Vy mongol'skoy?" [He asked if she was Mongolian]

"Yes, you here to pick me up, I need to see a man named Ivan" She answers in English

"Ja, Follow me I will take you to him." He answers back happy she speaks English. He leads her to the car when he hears a familiar yet annoying voice.

"WEST! Glad the awesome me caught you. Heard what was going on from Slovakia. Decided to come protect mein little brother and found some Asians. Now everyone get in. The Awesome Prussia is driving!" Gilbert Yells

"Ludwig, Altani, Hyo Yon Im(North Korea), Soo Yon Im(South Korea), and Lin Yi Ling(Taiwan) get in the Car with Gilbert, as Ludwig gives him directions home.

* * *

**England's House-Meeting Room**

Ludwig and the others flood the room. "Don't worry the Awesome Prussia is here!" He calls entering as Ludwig sighs.

"Shut it brother. Sit, Mongolia has things to tell us. Ja. Be good for once." Ludwig say's

"Mongolia, Explain." Ivan commands

"Saw a guy wearing Parka. Guy was old, definitely a county. Asked for name of river or pond in Russia and location. Said he had to meet you there." She explains kindly to Ivan

Alistair (Scotland) fills in Lin, Hyo and Soo in about Yao and what's going on. Natalia(Belarus) fills in Altani, and Ludwig spends time with Gilbert seemingly glad he's here and can't be used against him.

After consoling Kiku and Rhian that Arthur and Yao were alright Alfred turns his glad, and happy face, into one of hatred and anger. The tears through the door and down the hall to the Meeting Room. He almost breaks the door while running in and before anyone realizes he is leaping over the table punches Heracles(Greece) and takes him to the floor. "You Bastard! Why Heracles? Kidnapping not only Arthur but Lao as well!? Then you mimic Arthur when you call me! Trying to get me to get kidnapped as well!" No one wants to approach Alfred, and Ivan is having to much run watching, and laughing. That's when the others walk in. They see how pissed he is and only Kiku is brave enough to approach him.

"America-san. Stop. This isn't you. I know your angry at him. I am too, but you need to stop. The hero needs to stay calm for the others. Right America-san?" Kiku tells him.

Alfred looks around. Sees how everyone is looking at him and then get's off Heracles. "Sorry Everyone. We were able to talk to Yao and see Arthur. They looked only dirty, not hurt. Yao said they were being given food." Greece starts to move. "Stay Down, Traitor! Yao said the person sounded like he was speaking old Greek. And that Heracles was behind the kidnappings." with that everyone starts to understand.

"You mean to tell us that Greece was the one that did all of this. The sleepy one!" Antonio (Spain) asks

"Yes, but China also said that they both heard Greece say sorry first, and Rummer said the person who attacked was afraid, for his life. We should let Greece explain." Rhian speaks up.

"It better be good though." Kiku and Alfred say together.

"I'm Sorry. I had no choice. He forced me to. He said they had to pay for what they did. He said he'd destroy me if I didn't. Please forgive me." Heracles cries quickly.

"Who forced you?" Alfred asks

"Atlantis. I don't know much about him, at first he was fun to be around. I taught him a bit of English, he told me a bit of what my Country used to be back when it was Ancient Greece, but then he got angry when I mentioned you guy's. He said I had to help him. To get back at the people who ruined his home." Heracles explains

"Atlantis? Who is that?" Francis(please if you can't figure this out) asks

"Who did he want? List them now" Kiku orders

"America, England, Japan, Germany, China, Russia are the main, He said he's punish them first and if the others didn't shape up then he'd punish more. If I helped him I'd get a pass." Heracles answers fearfully.

"So this Atlantis knew your predecessor? To bad we can not question them to ask for help." Ludwig thinks out loud.

"We can't, but he can!" Alfred corrects Ludwig pointing at Gilbert.

"Nein, Nein, Nein, we are NOT using mein brother." Ludwig disagrees angrily.

"Ludwig..." Gilbert starts

"Nein Gilbert, ich habe dir Westen Deutschland für einen Grund. Um in der Lage sein, dort zu gehen Sie es aufgeben müssen , und wer weiß, ob sie wiederkommen werden . Ich verbiete es." Ludwig speaks in German to him. {he said No Gilbert, I gave you West Germany for a reason. To be able to go there you have to give it up, and who knows if you'll be back. I forbid it.}

"I wasn't talking like that, We can tell them you had a huge fight and Ludwig told you to get lost. Your Super pissed and took it to heart and want to see what is in store if you leave him. That would gain you access. Then you ask the question and leave when he 'calls you and apologizes'" Alfred explains. Everyone just looks at him and is kinda surprised he thought of all of this. "What?!" he asks

"America, we just did not expect you to think of something so...what's the word for it.." Francis starts

"Genius" Antonio finishes.

"Okay I am gonna ignore the fact y'all just called me stupid, and take the my idea was genius compliment." Alfred chuckles with the others. "So what do you think? And while he's doing that I call Myra and Jett. Jet is an expert tracker and Myra and Mary know lot's about the ocean and diving. I mean last I knew Atlantis was underwater." Alfred states

"Good you all have a plan, I wish you luck but am not staying." Dimitrie states as he goes to leave.

"Thanks Romania. Norway, you both can leave if you want. Alfie that idea was brilliant, but we should all get changed now. Into regular clothes." Rhian states

"Ya. Let's get changed. Gilbert, Ludwig think about it." Alfred says as everyone who was in the Magical study get's changed.

Norway stay's just in case, but leaves for a room to sleep.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Yao looses connection to Alfred as Arthur passes out. "England-Aru." He goes over and barely catches him before his head hits the rock ground. "England are you alright-aru."

"Need rest. Help me to the Bed." Arthur says weakly

Yao nods and helps him to the bed as soon as Arthur lays down he falls asleep. He wades back over to his bed and lay's down. Wondering what's in store for next time as a voice comes out of no where

"Congratulations on contacting the others. This wilt make it easier to capture those folk. Punishment is needed." the voice say's.

Yao looks up, and around and can not see anyone. "England is right that's older Greek...Oh no...Atlantis! This is bad...Really really bad.."

"Hah, you has't no idea Yao Wang. Thee undone mine oceans and their needs to be punishment." Atlantis tells him then laughs.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. Will get back to it after I update my Thunderbird series._

_Next Chapter_

_Secret Island_


	7. Secret Island

_Sorry it took so long. Make sure to take my poll on my profile page. I really need to cut some stories._

_Anyway. Here's the Secret Island._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Secret Island**

* * *

**World Meeting Room, England's House.**

"Okay, I called Jett and Myra, they are headed over. Gilbert, Ludwig, What's your decision?" Alfred asks.

"Against mien Brothers better judgment. Awesome Prussia will do it. If mien Brothers on a list, I need to help stop him. they gave me a card a while back, in case I ever changed mien mind." Gilbert states.

"Alright. I have a room you can use to call. So it's quiet. Follow me Prussia." RJ states as Prussia follows

* * *

**Island of Retired Countries, Lounge**

Ancient Rome, Germania, Pangaea, Mongol empire and Albion are sitting around a table.

"So when do you think those Pipsqueaks are gonna ask about Atlantis?" Mongol asks

"Soon, one can, he never leave here. He stay for good." Pangaea states

"The only other person who knoweth that gent is the oldest country, China, but that gent wast captured. "Albion States.

"Looks like you will be getting your son, Germania." Ancient Rome states

"Only because his brother is in danger. Can you lighten up Pangaea." Germania begs

"NO! He comes, he stays. I chief, you listen. He belong, he stay. That final." Pangaea states getting up and leaving.

Mongol laughs. "You know if you go against Pangaea you loose. He comes here he stays, Pangaea will not let him leave."

"Rome, Help me, How did you get out last time..." Germania asks as the phone rings.

Pangaea answers the phone as Germania sighs sadly. "Hello. {Um, Hello. It is Gilbert...Uh Prussia. I wanted to know what was in store for Awesome Prussia if I came...}" Pangaea hangs up and Prussia is standing next to him. "Prussia, welcome. You stay. Never leave. GERMANIA!"

"Ja Pangaea." Germania says

"He yours. You give tour." Pangaea says then leaves.

"Geutentaug Son. I apologize for Pangaea, but you should never have called. Your stuck here. Forever. I assume your here about Atlantis. Sit in the patio. I will get the countries that know him." Germania Tells him sadly.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Arthur is finally awake. "England-Aru I know who is doing this." Yao speaks up as he's cooking breakfast.

"Who?" Arthur asks yawning

"Atlantis. He's probably mad at us for polluting the oceans-Aru." Yao replies, "And except me the only one who knows him is the Ancient Countries."

"So Prussia is our only hope. Germany say's they keep trying to get him." Arthur states sitting up.

"I just hope Pangaea is kind, He might not let him go-aru" Yao says

"P..Pangaea...wow. You know him?" Arthur asks a little scared.

"Heard of him, never met him-Aru." Yao explains

* * *

**Airport**

Alfred takes one of Arthur's cars to the airport and picks up Jett(Australia), Myra(American Virgin Islands) and Mary(British Virgin Islands).

"Why did you call us here. America!" Mary asks

"Shhh!, It's Alfred in Public, Look. We have to missing countries, and we need Jett's tracking abilities and you and your sisters knowledge about swimming and diving to find them."

"Okay mate, But who's missing?" Jett asks

"Arthur and Yao...Uh England and China." Alfred Answers

* * *

**Island of Retired Countries, Patio**

Albion, Ancient Greece, Ancient Egypt. Ancient Rome and Germania are their sitting around the table from Prussia.

"We know why you are here. You wish to know about Atlantis to help your friends. We can help. Just tell us what you want to know" Ancient Rome tells him

"Let us see they gave me a list of questions," Prussia say's unfolding a paper. Germania hands him a pen. "Thanks. First one is...Who is Atlantis?"

"His name is Atlas Gadeirus. He is not only the prosonification, but the king of Atlantis. I knew him before he fell into the sea. After he fell I did not see him for a while. Years later he appeared. But he changed. He use to be kind. Atlas became mean and hard to deal with." Ancient Greece explains

"Next is...How does he kidnap people? the ocean is to far from the house." Gilbert asks

"He hath ancient magic. That gent can easily teleport himself or his people to any source of water, as long as its big enough." Albion says. "Thither art only two thee knoweth that can possibly trace the magic, and one is mine knave, England. The other is the Necromancer. I wast powerful enough and still am, but I can not leaveth to holp."

"Why is he doing this?" Gilbert asks

"Revenge probably. He hates water pollution, and from all the wars and new tech. You young countries haven't been taking care of them." Ancient Rome answers

"Just remember, DO not start a war with him. You will not win, but now that you know, you need to be more careful" Ancient Egypt tells him.

"A bunch of us agree you do not belong here. Not yet. You are East Germany, and Ludwig needs you. We will work on a way to get you out. Just be a little patient." Germania tells him. "Albion can you help him get a message to the others."

"Aye i can sendeth those folk the the pap'r Prussia wast reading from. Just putteth a message on t telling that gent thee wilt beest fine." Albion says as she takes the paper when Gilbert is done writing.

* * *

**Meeting room, England's House**

A note lands on the table in front of Ludwig. He picks it up and reads it. "This is the answer we are looking for. Get the others Frances." He says. After the missing parties are their. He reads the note.

"Atlantis, is Atlas Gadeirus, King and personification of Atlantis. He has an ancient magic that allows him to teleport to any body of water. As long as they are big enough. So nothing like a bathtub or a glass of water. He says they told him the magic can be traced by England and the Necromancer...anyway. He is doing this because of the water pollution we have caused, and he says they do not recommend starting a war." Ludwig reads. Seeing the last part but not reading it out loud.

"Wales call Romania. He has to help." Ivan states.

"That will not be so easy. Romania does not like helping, but I will try." RJ states then leaves.

* * *

**Magic Study**

"Romania, Romania, Please come in." RJ calls. "{What!} We need your help again. Your magic is as strong as Arties. The guy we are fighting, possess ancient magic. We need an expert. {*sighs * Fine But you Owe me. Big time! I will be their tonight.}" Romania cuts off. RJ sighs. "I really hope this all works out."

* * *

_Sorry that took so long, Remember to take my poll. And sorry if this one was a little off. Getting back in the swing of things is hard. Criticism and any help is welcome._

_Next chapter._

_Insomnia_


End file.
